Percathena - An Unbelievable Love
by Ocean Harmony
Summary: In the fifth book of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, Percy turns down the honour of being turned into a god. But what if he didn't? What if he became a god?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic here, so please correct me if I do something wrong. And please review if you can! I don't mind critical reviews, just please don't use overly rude (vulgarities) words. :)**

**Note: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the characters. It belongs to Rick Riordan. **

**(I changed part of the book so Percy can be a god. And I would recommend reading the Last Olympian before reading this, or it probably won't make sense.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

****I sat down in my seat.

The war has ended. We have won.

And I hated to admit it, but we had Perseus Jackson to thank for that.

After the last Olympian (Hera) had fixed her once-burnt throne with a snap of her fingers, Zeus cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Olympians and Demigods," he thundered, "We have fought bravely. Especially the gods. We have..." He went on and on. Honestly, I found it completely irrelevant. But as the Goddess of Wisdom, I knew when to hold my tongue and speak at correct times.

Perseus Jackson whispered something to my daughter. She rolled her eyes, then both of them laughed quietly.

I froze them with a look. They awkwardly let go of each others' hands and stepped away a little, standing stiffly.

The heroes were called forward, one by one. I honestly did not feel too obligated to pay attention, until it was my daughter's turn.

"Annabeth Chase," I called. "My own daughter."

Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand - of which I most certainly did not approve - then walked forward, kneeling at my feet.

I smiled, trying not to show my pride for her.

"You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is... Well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it with magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

Annabeth looked up, stunned. "My... My lady?"

I smiled wryly. "You _are_ an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"You mean... I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires." I said, smiling slightly. "Make us a city for the ages."

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me." Apollo added after I finished.

"And me." Aphrodite agreed.

"Hey, and me!" Ares said. I rolled my eyes. "Big statues with huge wicked swords and-"

"All right!" I interrupted. "She gets the point." I turned back towards Annabeth. "Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus."

Annabeth rose, her eyes unfocused, and walked back to Perseus.

They exchanged words.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced.

Everyone fell silent. I could hear the hearth fire crackling. I turned my gaze to Perseus Jackson.

I ignored the words exchanged by Percy and his father, gazing at my daughter. Our grey eyes met.

We had a silent conversation. It went something like this:

_Me: Why is it you are so fond of him?_

_Annabeth: We have been through this so many times, mother. I love him and that is all._

_Me: My daughter. It is simply foolish of you._

I looked away, just as Zeus is saying, "...shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I exhaled slowly. _A GOD?! _

Then I realised.

_He would stop dating my daughter if he were one._

I knew I was being unfair to my daughter. But the head should always rule over the heart. And dating a son of my rival?

Perseus stared at Zeus, unblinking. "Um... A god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently." I smiled a little at that. "But yes." He continued. "With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you for ever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

I didn't want to agree with Ares on something, but I still said, "I approve of this as well." I glanced at Annabeth. Her face was pale.

"Yes." Perseus said.

Annabeth breathed in sharply. Choking back a sob. She turned, and ran out of the room.

As the door slammed behind her, I heard a strangled sob.

My thoughts drifted away from this.

Was it right to make Perseus a god? Was it right to break my daughter's heart? For what I _thought_ was for her own good?

I may be Athena, the goddess of wisdom, but for once, I'm not sure of myself.

Perhaps I can object to this before he becomes a god.

I raised my hand.

Zeus looked shocked. "Ah, so Athena has volunteered to train Perseus Jackson in the ways of being a god."

Oh. No.

"Father-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Training begins tomorrow. Six in the morning. The Council shall adjourn." He got up from his seat, and the Council was over.

I was stuck with training Perseus Jackson for the next few months, maybe years.


	2. Chapter 2

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I stormed, "YOU ARE TWO SECONDS LATE FOR TRAINING!"

My logical side told me not to lose my temper.

I told it to shut up because I did whatever I wanted when it came to Perseus Jackson, that idiot.

"Um... So I get an 'A' for effort?" He smiled hopefully.

His teeth were perfect. Except for two slightly crooked front teeth.

_That must be why Annabeth likes him. He's cu-_ My heart started to say, but my head(my logical side) cut it off. _He must have worn his retainers for too short a time. Studies show that-_

_Shut up and answer him! _My heart interrupted.

"NO!" I thundered. "YOU WILL GET AN 'F'!"

"And no detention, right?"

Idiot! "No." He heaved a sigh of relief, but I continued, "There is no detention! We are not a school! But there is punishment."

He let out his breath like a deflated balloon.

"You will bring Hera's favourite cow all the way to Antartica and back again! In three days! No less than that! Three! Days! And clean up after she makes a mess! And no winter coats or winter jackets! No ambrosia! No money provided! You will not use any shortcuts! And you will climb up and down the Empire State Building by staircase!"

I kicked the huge wooden crate next to me. One side of it fell open, and Hera's favourite cow, groggy from being woken up from sleep, stumbled out.

"MOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She walked up to Percy- I mean, Perseus and defecated on his shoes.

"EW!" He shouted, jumping away.

I threw a leash around her and then slapped the other end in Perseus' hand.

"NOW GO! Go, go, GO!" I karate-kicked Percy squarely in the back. He stumbled forward and tried to drag Hera's cow along, but she refused to budge, with a big moo. She defecated on Perseus' leg again.

I snapped my fingers. A white lounge chair appeared, and I sat down. I ordered some iced pink lemonade from a Satyr, and watched Percy struggle with the cow.

Percy's POV

Three days later, I dragged myself into The training grounds, which was a large, sprawling field with lush green grass.

Athena sat in a white lounge chair with crème cushions, reading a book called Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. She sipped a sparkling pink drink from one of those cocktail glasses. Complete with a small yellow umbrella and a lemon on the rim of the glass.

"Lady... Athena..." I panted. I stank of cow dung and mud. "I... Am... Here..."

"Oh, there you are." She looked up from her book, then turned to look at the clock tower behind us. "You are one minute and thirty-eight seconds late. As punishment, you will climb the Empire State Building five times. Up and down. Then up and down again." She said casually.

I groaned. "Okay, okay, I got it."

"And Perseus-"

"I got it, no money, no ambriosia, whatever. I'm going, bye." I moaned, dragging myself out.

_~Three hours later~_

Athena's POV

"Lady... Athena... I... Have... Completed... My... Task..." Perseus said, literally dragging himself through the grass.

"Perseus Jackson, now will you allow me to finish saying what I wanted to say?" I said, smiling evilly.

"Whaaaaaat...?" He groaned.

"Ah, well, you cut me off when I was going to tell you that you didn't need to climb the building. Too bad."

Perseus fainted on the grass.

I returned to my book, then looked at him again, for some reason.

His hair was darker than the storm clouds at sea, his body toned and muscular but not too muscular, his lips pinkish-red.

I thought they looked so soft.

I felt myself putting down the book, felt my feet bringing me closer to him.

I knelt down next to him, running my hand through his hair. Such soft, silky locks...

No. I am the goddess of wisdom. I know what is right and what is wrong.

This is wrong.

I have already broken my daughter's heart. He is the son of my rival.

So why am I falling for him?

For once, or maybe twice, I am confused.

Never before have I felt like that. I have always had a solution to every problem. I have married mortals before. Love was not complicated. Or, not as complicated as it was now.

But that was then. This is now.

That was them. This was him.

The son of my rival. Lieutenant of my rival. My daughter's one and only love.

And now, he is my love too.

There is one way to sort out my jumbled feelings.

To ask Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love.


	3. Chapter 3

**HIHIHI everyone! I'm uploading as often as I can, and thanks for reading! Thanks to the two people who reviewed (NinjaLegend and Opal)! Thanks for following, reading, favouriting everyone!**

**Please review! I'm going to continue whether there are reviews or not because I just can't bear to leave it undone, but I would really appreciate reviews! :)**

**Anyways, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I sat on the seaside, on the pristine white sand. The blue-green ocean shimmered and glittered like a giant sapphire in the sun, of infinite depth, stretching farther than I could see.

The golden sun hung just above it, on the verge of disappearing altogether. The last mortal family was packing up their things and walking away slowly. I felt their eyes on me, but I didn't turn around to meet their gaze as they left the beach.

I cast my eyes away from the splendid sunset sky. The sun's golden rays bathed my face in a golden glow. I caught a glimpse of Apollo's shining chariot flying across the sky, a microscopic speck in the distance.

Aphrodite was busy. I couldn't find her in her palace. She was probably off courting her latest husband-to-be, being the goddess of love and all.

Speaking of love...

_No._ I shook my head vigorously, trying to clear my thoughts.

I leaned on one hand. My legs stretched out in front of me, and the sparkling waves gently ticked my feet. My other hand absently drew small doodles in the fine sand.

"Lady Athena." I heard Perseus' voice calling me.

I wiped away my drawings and stood up and brushed the sand off my denim shorts. "Is there anything you need, Perseus?" I casually put my hands in my pockets.

He raised an eyebrow. "Was that a heart I saw just saw?"

"Yes, it was." I said loftily.

He now raised both his eyebrows.

"Do I not have the right to do what I want? Do you not draw seemingly random things in the sand sometimes?"

He sighed. "Yeah..."

"So what are you doing here, Perseus Jackson?"

"I came here... To meet Annabeth." He lowered his eyes.

I didn't even try to hide my displeasure. "I-"

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, running towards us, wearing a light blue tank top and white beach shorts. She frowned a little when she saw me. "Mother? What're you doing here?"

"I came to admire the sunset." I paused for a moment, then said, "I will leave you two to be."

I walked away nonchalantly. Behind me, I could hear Percy assuring Annabeth, "Don't worry, she doesn't have any problems about us being together anymore... She just came to watch the sunset, really."

I briskly walked away from the beach, until I was out of their sight. I snapped my fingers and reappeared at Olympus, in my palace.

- ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ -

"Perseus Jackson-" I began, but Percy - yes, I had begun to think him as Percy and not Perseus - muttered tiredly, "Call me Percy."

"_Perseus_ Jackson," I ignored him, "we are here today earlier than usual to improve your Ancient Greek."

"Isn't... Isn't four in the morning too early for training?"

"I decide the training time and schedule. I am your trainer." I felt kind of bad for being that hard, but it was the way we trained and besides, I couldn't be soft on him.

I threw a book at him, and he caught it. "Translate the first paragraph."

He squinted at the words. "Erm... Er..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Too hard?"

"No! Um... The tall..."

"The tall what?"

"Giraffe?" He guessed.

"Can you even read it?"

"No." He admitted.

"It says, 'The high and mighty Zeus ruled over Olympus.'"

"Oh. Okay."

Percy's POV

I struggled on Ancient Greek for some time, then finally finished reading the first page.

I looked up from the book. "I'm done with the first page."

Athena met my eyes. Her eyes were stormy grey, like Annabeth's. Honey blond hair like Annabeth's, too. She was just as beautiful as Aphrodite, but in her own way. Not the way all goddesses were beautiful. She radiated warmth and wisdom at the same time.

We held each other's gaze for some time. I noticed her gaze slightly less critical than usual.

A few seconds later, she finally said, "Read the second page too."

_Was I falling for her?_

_No. It must have been because she looked so much like Annabeth._

_But was it the other way round? Her falling for me?_

I shook my head slightly, trying to clear my thoughts. I was stupid to think that she would be in love just because of a slightly less critical look. Besides, I loved Annabeth... Right?

- ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ -

Back to Athena's POV

"Athena! There you are! I've been looking for you!" A voice squealed behind me. I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Yeah, right. _I _have been looking for _you_. You've been out courting men again, Aphrodite." I muttered.

Aphrodite pouted. "Now, Athena, there's no need to be all grumpy! Especially when you're-" she looked around furtively(and, might I add, very dramatically), then said in a hushed whisper, "In love!"

"How did you know?!" I asked, startled.

"Ah, well," she batted her eyelashes, "I can tell things like that. Especially when it's about my favourite couple."

"So you're not going to help me." I mumbled again.

"Now, Athena!" She chided. "Whoever said my favourite couple had to be Percy and Annabeth, or as I would like to call it, Percabeth! Ah, since you don't need my help, see ya! I'll be in my palace if you need me!" She twirled gracefully, then disappeared.

I sighed, then snapped my fingers and teleported to her palace, straight to her guest room. Or as she liked to call it, 'matchmaking room'.

The smell of perfume assaulted my nostrils. I wrinkled my nose.

"Oh, so you do need my help!" Aphrodite squealed, sitting on a plush pink velvet chair, stroking a toy poodle.

The room walls were bright pink, painted with little red hearts. Most of them had arrows pointing out. Lots of pink velvet sofas lined the walls. On the ceiling hung a golden chandelier, with light bulbs arranged in several heart shapes.

"I need advice." I admitted.

How ironic. The goddess of wisdom asking for advice.

"OOOOOOOOH! _Love_ advice!" Aphrodite giggled. "For who?"

"You already know, Aphrodite!" I said, exasperated.

She cocked her head to one side, feigning ignorance. "Who?"

"YOU ALREADY KNOW, APHRODITE!" I shouted. I felt my grey eyes glaring at her. At maximum power.

"Okay! Okay!" She squeaked, then giggled again. "I love hearing people say it."

"Say what?"

"Say the name of their very special someone, of course!" She cried passionately. "And yours is... PERCY!"

"SHHHHHH! Don't say it so loud!" I almost screamed at her.

"Dont worry, dearie!" She giggled annoyingly again. "No one will hear us! The walls are magical! Besides, Percy isn't here right now!" She blew brought her outstretched palm to her mouth - just below it - and blew.

A heart-shaped bubble suddenly appeared. Well, it didn't really appear - it grew bigger and bigger, from a microscopic speck.

The bubble floated around her. She reached out a hand and poked it, but instead of popping, it grey bigger, until it was as big as a television screen.

The opalescent bubble shimmered, then glows brightly. Suddenly, it wasn't transparent anymore - it was a scene of Percy swimming underwater. I gasped.

"Oh! I love the surprise on your face, it's _so_ cute!" She giggled... Again.

"What's that?" I asked, ignoring her laughter.

"That's a love bubble!" She exclaimed excitedly. "It lets you see someone easily - whatever he's doing or saying. Just like an Iris Message, but he won't know and be won't be able to see you! Here, you can it!" She poked it again, and it shrank back into a small bubble.

"Thanks, Aphrodite! I really, really appreciate it!" I reached out my hand to take the bubble on her palm, but she suddenly jerked her palm away from me, smiling cheekily.

"What now..?" I groaned. Very uncharacteristic of me, but I was really getting irritated.

"I can't just give it to you like that!" She tittered.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Here, keep Fluffany!" She held out her poodle to me.

"Aphrodite! You know I hate poodles!"

"Do you want the love bubble or not?" She pouted.

"Fine." I snapped. I accepted the poodle, and read the tag on its collar. Engraved by Aphrodite, no doubt.

_Name: Fluffany_

_Breed: Toy Poodell_

_Owner, Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love_

_If missing, please call the Empire State Building to reach her._

"Aphrodite? You spelled 'poodle' wrong. It's spelled as P-O-O-D-L-E, not P-O-O-D-E-L-L."

"Im not the goddess of spelling!" She exclaimed. "Anyway, here's the bubble, and some love advice."

"Thanks." I accepted the bubble. "And the advice?"

She leaned in close to me. "Percy loves you, but he doesn't realise it yet; he still has a huge place in his heart for Annabeth, and he loves her, maybe more than he loves you. Give it time." She winked at me.

_Give it time._

"Thanks, Aphrodite!" I said. "See you!"

"Bye! Remember to update me on your love life!" She called, as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

**And there it is! Chapter 3! Sorry I didn't update for so long, school just started(on 2 January) and I'm getting busy already. I'm considering between Percathena and Percabeth(although the title says Percathena) but I'll try to do both - there's a way! Please review, guys! And thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! **

**Thanks again, for reading, following, favouriting, reviewing, and everything! (Confession: Everytime I hear a buzz on my phone, which means everytime I see that I've gotten an email, I jump up, seize it and check if it's something from. So there was a few times, I posted a chapter, and then locked my phone and seconds later, I got a buzz, and I was thinking, 'OMG OMG I GOT A REVIEW OR SOMETHING!' So I opened the email, then... It was informing me that I had posted a new chapter and my face was like: -_-")**

**And I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! This year is the most important year of school, so the teachers are already starting to pile us with homework. And I've been on hiatus for sometime, due to massive writers' block. Sorry!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Percy." I said suddenly.

"Yeah?" He planted a kiss on my forehead, brushing a stray strand of my hair away. "What's wrong?"

"My mother. I think she likes you-"

Percy laughed. "We hate each other, remember? She hates me, hates Poseidon, and so hates me even more. Don't worry, Annabeth."

"-And I'm starting to think that that feeling is going to be mutual." I finished.

"Don't worry, Annabeth." He said again. "I love you."

"Me too." I lay my head on his chest, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat. "I'm never gonna let anyone take you away from me."

"And you're never, ever getting away from me again. Ever." He whispered. Together, we watched the last rays of the sun disappear, then packed up and left.

"Bye, Percy." I said softly.

He kissed me gently on the cheek. "Bye, Annabeth."

- ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ -

Athena's POV

I paced back and forth in the library. Or rather, around the love bubble. 'Give it time'? What the Hades was wrong with Aphrodite? In my fury, I poked the love bubble hard, maybe a little too hard, but luckily it didn't burst. I sat back down on my chair, and the bubble followed me.

This was stupid. For once, I was losing my cool. It was just too much... Percy kissing Annabeth, Annabeth promising never to let him get away from her, their tender love for each other...

I shook my head hard. I had to stop thinking of these things. It was disrupting my work and thoughts. I would never finish my work like this.

I pressed my pencil down on the paper so hard that the lead broke.

"ARGH!" I shouted, pounding my fist on the table. "It's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"What's impossible, Athena?"

I whipped around. Apollo was leaning on a bookcase casually, wearing his signature I'm-hot-and-you-know-it smile.

"I thought you were the high and mighty Athena, the infallible goddess of wisdom?" He used his fingers to make quotation marks as he spoke the word 'infallible'. "Got a problem you can't solve?"

"_Shut up_, Apollo!" I threw my pencil at him. He stepped aside, and it impaled itself in the bookshelf behind him.

"Now, now, Athena! That's no way to behave, especially for a goddess! Shall we go to the beach to chillax?" He snapped his fingers. There was a blinding flash, and when I opened my eyes again, he was wearing a pair of beach shorts and a loose singlet, with a pair of sunglasses.

"You're a horrible flirt."

"Yes, I am." He nodded agreeably.

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" I yelled. I gathered my stuff quickly, then briskly walked past him without sparing him another glance.

As the door slammed behind me, I heard him say, "that's another impossible thing, isn't it?"

- ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ -

"Lady Athena, you called?" Percy said, opening the door and slipping inside.

"Yes!" I nearly shouted. "You still haven't completed your godly training! It's been a month!"

"That's very little time already," he muttered under his breath.

"I completed mine in _a_ _week, _Perseus."

"Oh. Okay," he said, rather awkwardly.

"Today we will be learning teleportation," I said. "You should be able to teleport by now, but you have been very slow in training. Anyway, teleporting is easy... For _most_ gods and goddesses." I smiled somewhat evilly, then snapped my fingers and appeared behind him. "Like that."

"AH!" He jumped. "Don't do that. It's creepy."

"Excuse me, Perseus, but _I'm_ the one training _you_. Not the other way round. You don't order me around." I said. "To teleport, just concentrate where you want to go."

"Then why do you snap your fingers when you teleport?"

"I have my own shortcut for teleporting easily. Now try it."

Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. A few seconds passed, and nothing happened. He furrowed his brow, and closed his eyes tighter.

_His eyebrows are so cute when they're all scrunched together. _

Still caught up in my thoughts, my heart skipped a beat minutes later when Percy said from behind me, "Lady Athena."

I promptly jumped and gasped in shock, then calmed down again.

"So did I do well?" He asked, smiling charmingly.

I forced my mouth to answer, "no. You didn't." He looked slightly crestfallen as I continued, "you took way too long to teleport."

"How long will _you_ take?" He countered.

"How _long_? More like, how little." I teleported behind him, then next to him, then back in front, then ten metres away from him, teleporting at random places continuously for five whole minutes.

I tried to hide my panting. "S-see how far you are from teleporting properly?" That had taken up a lot of my energy,even as a goddess.

The clock tower struck nine.

"Today's training is over. Tomorrow, six in the morning. Farewell." I quickly walked away. I could feel my energy draining away. That was foolish of me. I didn't really need to impress him like that!

I turned around the corner, until I was out of Percy's sight, then immediately leaned against a wall, catching my breath. I felt my knees shaking slightly. Sliding against the wall and onto the floor, trying to calm myself down. A hugged my knees against my chest, praying that no one saw me like that. What would they say if they saw the calm and cool goddess of wisdom, now insecure and so startled?

I closed my eyes, leaning against the brick wall.

What if someone found me here?

No, it didn't matter... At least it was better than someone seeing me collapse.

Soon, I fell into a restless sleep.

- ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ - ~*{}*~ -

I had weird dreams. Even weirder than usual.

I dreamt that I was in my room, and Percy was there. I stared at him, but he wasn't looking at me - he was looking at Zeus, who was saying, "...no, I do not approve. This is outrageous! You and Athena?"

I lunged forward, towards Zeus. "No, father, it-"

My dream shifted.

I was in the sea, struggling amidst the waves. They were wild and choppy, like they had a mind of their own, trying to drown me. I gasped for air. Poseidon's voice boomed around me. "HOW DARE YOU, ATHENA?"

"Lady Athena." I heard Percy's voice. I turned around, barely managing to stay afloat. "Percy? _PERCY_! HELP!"

"Lady Athena." Percy's voice said again, but he was still nowhere to be seen.

My eyes flew open.

"Lady Athena." Percy was saying. "You're awake."

Percy was looking me quizzically. He sat on an armchair, holding a mug of some hot drink.

I looked around. I was lying on a bed, with a sea-green quilt and white covers. I say up quickly. The walls were light blue, and the floor was made of wood. There was a plasma 56-inch television, and floor-to-ceiling windows. I looked outside. The sky was dark, and the stars were shining brightly.

"Where- where am I?"

"My palace. You passed out nearby, so-" he was interrupted by a loud knock on the oak door, which was followed by several knocks, though try were only slightly softer.

I climbed out of the bed slowly. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday - a plain white polo shirt lined with grey, and denim shorts.

"Who can it be at this hour?" I said, somewhat disdainfully.

Percy's POV

I turned the brass door handle, yawning slightly - I had fallen asleep on the armchair, but I woke up minutes before Athena did.

I pulled open the door.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, wise girl." I laughed. It was good to see Annabeth again, but for some reason... I didn't know what it was. It didn't seem right.

Annabeth studied my expression, as we pulled away from each others' tight embrace. "Percy? What's wrong? Can I come in?"

"Oh, er..."

Her grey eyes shifted from mine to Athena.

"Mom?" She asked in disbelief._ "Mom? What are you doing here?"_

"Annabeth, I can explain-" I began. Annabeth turned back to me.

"Percy, I- I thought..." She looked at me one last time. I could see tears in her eyes before she turned away and ran.

"ANNABETH, WAIT!" I shouted. I ran after her, but she had already passed through the portal connecting Mount Olympus and the mortal world and vanished.

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**-ChainzOfThePast, the first reviewer who logged in with an account! WOOHOO! XD awesome!**

**-Opal(guest), the first EVER reviewer in my stories, since this is my first! YIPPEEEE! ^_^**

**-NinjaLegend, the second reviewer in this story, but only less than forty-five minutes after Opal! YAYYYYY! :D**

**-Nobody(guest), for an AWESOME anonymous name(NOT being sarcastic, I really like it)! And for reviewing! WHEEE! :):):):):)**

**-fan 101(guest), another Percathena fan! HOORAAAY! Do you like Percabeth? ;);)**

**-book study(guest), THANKS! Thank you so much! YAYYYYYY! ^.^ ^.^ ^.^**

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry for not uploading for so long! I've been busy with school and school homework and tuition homework, so... Yeah. But thanks for your support, and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
